A Helping Hand
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kaoru came home to celebrate Christmas only to receive some devastating news. However, when a nice redhead offers her a helping hand she might just see her life looking up after all.


Kenshin climbed down the stairs after tucking in his little nieces. He paused halfway looking at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and the way it cast its soft glow inside the house. It had only been a year since his nieces had come to live with him but he enjoyed it if moments like these were there. Climbing down the rest of the stairs he walked to the front door intent on turning off the lights he'd strung up outside at the girl's insistence. Opening it, he stopped and stared. There was a woman looking intently at the lights. He couldn't figure out what she was doing but she was obviously lost in her own world as she studied them. Behind her were two bags- travel bags he recognized- and he wondered why a traveler was looking at the lights in such an off the map neighborhood. She seemed to notice him as she looked up and hastily grabbed her bags. Realizing she was about to leave he called out to her. For some reason he wanted to know who she was and he was going to find out.

Kaoru paused, not sure why she did what she did as she waited for the man to make his appearance again. She'd been on her way home from the train station and had stopped by this house for a brief reprieve from walking. The house was nice to look at with its twinkling lights and casual Christmas charm, reminding her of her home. Unable to help it, she'd stopped and admired the house and examined the feelings and memories the decorations brought. Now she wondered if she had made a good choice. She hoped she hadn't done anything to offend the man. After all, she hadn't meant to be rude when she stopped by to look at the lights. She ceased her thinking however when she noticed him walking towards her.

He had bright red hair and walked with a relaxed gait. However, the set of his shoulders and the strides he took indicated to her he wasn't a man one would like to trifle with. He stopped when he was a few steps away from her and she realized what he'd disappeared for momentarily- a coat to stave off the winter chill. She wasn't sure what to say to him, after all, he was the one who had told her to wait and thankfully he seemed to realize that, because he spoke.

"I'm Kenshin Himura." He introduced taking in her form. She had long black hair tied up into a neat ponytail. It was obvious to him now that she had been travelling from somewhere when he took in the slightly mussed clothing. She looked comfortable in his presence making him wonder if she was from around here.

"Kaoru Kamiya." The name rang a bell within his head and he immediately realized why. Two days ago the Kamiya dojo nearby had burned down and the only living occupant had died in the fire. It was a tragic Christmas tale especially since the only living relative to the fire victim was unavailable. Kenshin suddenly had a nagging feeling that he had just met the living relative.

"You don't happen to know anything about the Kamiya dojo do you?" He hoped her answer was no. He didn't want to be the one to break her spirit two days before Christmas. She seemed to realize something was wrong in his tone as she gave him her answer hesitantly.

"My family owns the dojo. Do you know my father?"

Kenshin shook his head but knew that he had to tell her the news. It would be best to break it to her while she was sitting somewhere warm and there was a seat underneath her to sink into. He didn't want to hurt her in this way, but he had to. He knew that in her situation finding it out from a stranger would be better than receiving an informal message from a policeman about it.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?"

Kaoru pursed her lips as she thought about things. Ever since she'd mentioned her affiliation to the dojo he'd tensed and was suddenly unwilling to give information. She wasn't sure on whether or not to accept the invitation. Being inside would mean she'd be warm and could rest her legs for a bit as she sat on the couch. It also meant she'd probably get the answers she wanted. She wasn't expected soon at the dojo anyway so she figured a little delay wouldn't hurt. She eyed the man again noticing how he'd only worn thin cotton pajama pants before coming outside. Surely he must be freezing. With a nod, she allowed him to lead her to the house. He grabbed her bag allowing her to take her suitcase as he led the way inside. Kaoru was instantly greeted by warmth when she walked in and was amazed at the feeling. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she'd stepped inside the warm house. She followed him into the living room and placed her suitcase by the sofa where he'd placed her duffle bag. He disappeared into the kitchen after telling her to take a seat and make herself comfortable. With a shrug, she did just that.

The room held a cozy comfortable feeling. There was a Christmas tree in the corner casting a soft glow inside the house and seeming to soothe some of the nagging feelings in her. There were a few pictures scattered on the walls and toys scattered about by the tree. Suddenly, she realized he was a family man and fidgeted. How was she supposed to act around him now that she knew he had a family? Did she have to be guarded so that he didn't think she was threatening them? She fidgeted and began playing with the sleeves of her sweater in an attempt to distract herself. He was just giving her some information and that was that. Taking a deep breath, she shrugged off her jacket, and leaned her head back on the sofa to relax. She wasn't sure how long she did that but the soft clink of something on the coffee table forced her to open her eyes and meet her host again.

Kenshin gently poured two cups of tea into the cups he'd brought out. He wanted to quell the tension somehow and try to ease her into the conversation to come. After he'd finished pouring he handed her the cup and she took it quickly, blowing slightly on the hot drink before taking a sip. He waited until she had finished before setting his empty cup down as well and began talking.

"Two days ago the Kamiya dojo caught on fire." He paused for a split second but then continued. It would be easier to tell her all the information at once. "There were no survivors."

Kenshin watched her as she took in the news. Her hands faltered and he realized that if she had been holding the cup it would have shattered on the floor. Her hands reached up to her face and she pleaded him with her eyes to tell her he was lying. He offered her nothing in return and she broke down in tears as she realized what his words meant. Her hands cradled her face and she openly wept into them in heart wrenching sobs that stabbed at his heart. Hesitating for only a moment, Kenshin stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't shrug off the hand he kneeled down in front of her and gently brought her forward until she was in his embrace. As she cried he held her and offered her comfort in the only way he could. After a while, he felt her sobbing subside and when he looked at her again he noticed she had fallen asleep crying. Slowly, he picked her up and took her upstairs to his bedroom. With Aoshi and Misao visiting the guest bedroom was occupied and he preferred to let her sleep in a warm bed. Tucking her in, he left the room and went to the hall closet to grab extra blankets.

"Is everything alright?"

Kenshin turned at the voice seeing Aoshi outside the guest bedroom door. He and Misao had taken into turning in early nowadays with Misao being well along in her pregnancy. He thought about how to answer as he grabbed extra blankets and a pillow from the closet.

"Kaoru Kamiya is the daughter of the man who owned the Kamiya dojo."

He didn't say anymore to Aoshi knowing that the man would be able to put the pieces together himself. Aoshi worked with the police and was trying to figure out more about the fire. He knew his friend suspected some foul play so he'd be grateful to have Kaoru here to answer questions. But something in Kenshin itched to protect Kaoru from more pain and he knew he'd likely turn against his friend if he felt Kaoru was being threatened. Sighing, he turned to go downstairs bidding Aoshi goodnight as he did so. It was best to just let some things mellow overnight and he knew that this was the best course of action for him. He made his bed on the couch and went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.

When Kaoru woke she was in an unfamiliar room. As the memories of last night came back full force she choked up and sputtered as the tears flew from her eyes. Her father was dead. She had left Mongolia just two days ago- the night of the fire. If she'd just come sooner she could have saved him she thought. The dig in Mongolia took a little longer than she predicted and by the time it was done, she'd been two days behind schedule. She should have paid more attention to her father when she spoke to him on the phone three days ago. He seemed a little weary and tired and she'd blatantly told him not to worry about anything. She'd assured him she'd see him soon, to not worry about her too much, but now wished she would have just left on time. Kaoru knew that the man- Kenshin Himura- had helped her last night and she was grateful that he had broken the news to her but she wished that she could live in blatant denial for just a while longer. She laid there for a while crying and thinking about her father until she felt like she could approach things better. Taking a deep breath, she mellowed herself down. As much as she wanted to wallow in her grief she had to get moving and get some things organized. First things first she probably had to pay a visit to the police station and get some things in order. Then she had to thank Kenshin for offering her a place to stay for the night. She sat up in the bed, drying her tears and looking around the room she'd been placed in for the night.

The room was large enough to be a master bedroom and it was obviously lived in. There were items scattered about the dresser that clearly indicated that a male lived here. It carried with it a slight scent of cedar and personal touches that made her realize it was Kenshin's room. The fact that he'd put her in his room made her start a little. She had thought he had a family earlier but now she was a little confused. Throwing the thoughts aside, she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. There was a sound of chatter coming from downstairs and she gingerly took steps down to meet her hosts.

In the living room she was greeted by what she assumed was the whole family. A pregnant woman sat on the couch she'd occupied last night and a man who Kaoru assumed to be her husband sat next to her. There were two little girls playing with toys on the floor but upon seeing Kaoru they stopped to pay attention to her. Kenshin sat in the armchair he was in last night and gave her a smile in greeting when he saw her. She smiled back unsure of what to do or say.

"Good morning Kaoru. Do you drink coffee or tea?"

"Coffee." She managed to squeak out as he disappeared into the kitchen. She now felt oddly misplaced in the intimate setting she'd been left in. The young woman she'd noticed earlier turned around and introduced herself.

"I'm Misao and this is my husband Aoshi." She hesitated and then continued. "We're sorry about your loss Kaoru, if there's anything we can do let us know." Kaoru forced the tears in her eyes to clear as she nodded to indicate to Misao that she'd heard her words. She appreciated the kind gesture from her even if they hadn't really met before.

"Thank you." She took the remaining seat in the room- another armchair next to Kenshin's- and sank down into the cushions. After breakfast she'd ask Kenshin if he wouldn't mind driving her to the police station and then she'd gather what she could and try to rebuild with what she had. She was strong and she would get through this somehow.

"Here." She looked up at the gentle voice and took the cup of coffee taking a sip. It tasted nearly perfect. He'd added enough creamer and sugar but she wasn't used to the taste of caramel creamer in her coffee. Well, she'd have to stomach it today. After Kenshin took his seat again, he asked the question that she'd been waiting for.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Kaoru clutched the cup tighter in her hands as she took another sip. She knew she had to answer but she wasn't sure how to answer him without sounding too needy. It was one thing to take a stranger in for the night when said stranger had just received devastating news. It was another thing altogether when you offered the stranger more than just a place to stay for the night.

"I want to visit the police station and see if they have any information for me. After that, I think I'll go visit the dojo and see what I can salvage. And then I'll look into a place to stay while the dojo gets rebuilt." She didn't know where she'd get the money to rebuild the dojo but she'd figure things out as she went along.

"Do you need a ride to the station?" Misao asked looking at her. "Aoshi and Kenshin are going later so you could just tag along with them."

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"You won't." It was Kenshin who spoke up this time a little more forceful than she'd heard him speak before. "I'll also go back with you to the dojo. As for staying somewhere- we have room in this house if you're interested."

Kaoru was taken aback by the words coming from Kenshin's mouth. She didn't mind the ride to the station but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to witness her have another breakdown when they visited the dojo. And as much as she appreciated the offer to stay in his house she wasn't sure about it. She'd woken up this morning in his bedroom making her realize the shortage of rooms. She couldn't very well kick her host out of his room could she?

"I appreciate that, but I think the ride itself is enough of an offer. You don't have to come to the dojo with me or give up your room for my sake."

"It is prudent you stay with Himura." Aoshi spoke up for the first time since she'd entered the living room. "The police think that your father was murdered and would prefer if you stayed away from the dojo as much as possible."

Kaoru nearly lost her grip on the coffee mug at the news she'd received. Taking deep breaths she forced herself to stay calm. It was obvious she wasn't going to get more than that for answers here and she wanted more answers from someone who obviously was willing to give them to her. So, she decided to change the topic.

"When do we leave for the station?"

An hour later, Kaoru sat in front of the desk of chief officer Saito Hajime. Aoshi had already gone to his desk and was doing some research based on the information she'd given him. Now she nervously fidgeted in front of another desk as she got the information about the night.

"We got the call soon after the fire started but the fire had spread quickly and we couldn't go in until the firefighters put the blaze out. Your father's body wasn't burnt Ms. Kamiya but he was dead and not from smoke inhalation. There were several signs of struggle but it seems he died due to asphyxiation. Do you have any idea how that happened Ms.?"

Kaoru thought about it as she pictured the dojo. She felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it, startling her. Turning she met Kenshin and smiled at him, glad for the silent support he was giving her. He hadn't left her side the entire time they were in the police station and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon either. She wasn't sure what to do with this attachment. While she appreciated the silent support she didn't want or need any kind of romance in her life right now. She had to settle things with the dojo and her father's death and most men she knew weren't ready to take in a girl with so much emotional baggage. She tried to think on the officer's statement and attempted to find an answer to the question he'd posed to her. Her father may have been growing slow in his old age but he was strong enough that he'd be able to tackle one burglar by himself. She could clearly recall how she still struggled and often lost to him in sparring matches when they had time to practice kendo. Her father wasn't a man who could go down easily if there was only one person. He wouldn't have just sat there while he was being suffocated. Something, or someone, must have held him down while the suffocation occurred. There must have been two murderers.

"There was more than one." She rasped out suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

"He was always better than me when we sparred. He might be old but dad was a fighter and I don't think one person could have taken him down." Saito curled his gloved fingers together and laid his chin on them nonchalantly.

"And who _do_ you think attacked your father?"

Kaoru was more than a little angry and confused now. He'd made it seem like she was a dimwit and she never took insults easily. Now that she knew it was an insult to her father's death as well she was more incensed than ever. She wanted to yell at the officer and ask him why he couldn't do his job right. The urge to throw a tantrum and yell at the officer was strong but she knew she couldn't. Kaoru heard a hiss coming from somewhere next to her and wondered if Kenshin was just as incensed as she was. She hoped so, then Saito could get a double beating. Kenshin's grip on her hand tightened and she knew that he was trying to calm the both of them down. Yet the angry words came out of her mouth.

"Isn't it your job _officer _to find out who murdered my father?"

Saito huffed but acknowledged her with a nod. She was still angry at him but his nod managed to calm her down a little. Still, she knew that after the case was closed she might just have a few choice words to tell this officer. And judging from the way Kenshin's hand had a steel grip on hers, he would more than likely tack on a few choice words as well.

"Well then, you can go home Ms. Kamiya. We'll contact you if we have more information."

Kaoru couldn't leave fast enough. She was out of the chair in minutes, wringing her hand free of Kenshin's. She liked the help he was giving her but he was coddling her. She liked the fact that he had a few words to say to Saito but this was her battle to fight damn it and she was going to fight it herself. He made a move to get up and she pinned him down with a glare. She was sick of being coddled. There were some things she had to do alone. She'd prefer it if Kenshin wasn't there when she went through her father's belongings. That was _her_ father and she didn't feel like him sharing him for a while. Throwing one last glare at both men she stomped her way out of the station and towards the location of the dojo. Moments later she heard her name being yelled out across the parking lot but she ignored them. When the yelling stopped she heaved a sigh of relief and then promptly shrieked in alarm as a hand gripped her arm and forced her to return to Kenshin's car.

"What is your problem?" She hissed digging her heels into the ground and making them come to a stop. "I don't even know you so you can shut it with your interference in my life!" She took large breaths to calm herself down after the angry outburst. Something like anger passed through Kenshin's eyes before he sighed and dropped the hold on her hand.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kamiya, I should have taken your feelings into consideration." He eyed her carefully and then gestured to his car. "I can at least drive you to the dojo and back to my house. It's a bit of a walk from here isn't it?"

"Thank you." Now that she had her feelings out in the open Kaoru wished she could take them away. There was a slight coldness in Kenshin's tone that made her think she'd made a mistake but she shook it off. At least he was offering her the ride still.

The ride was silent and when she got out of the car he informed her he'd be waiting at the gate. Nodding, she hesitantly stepped inside. The entire left half of the dojo- the area with the kitchen, bathhouse, and dining room was a pile of ash and burnt ruins. The actual dojo area where they practiced Kendo was lightly damaged. The one area that was unhurt though was the living area. She gingerly stepped towards the rooms, greeting an officer. After getting permission to visit and a warning to stay away from the areas sectioned off with caution tape she took the first steps into her old home. Her footsteps were soft but to her they echoed dimly and when she opened the door to her father's room the sound grated on her nerves. The futon he used was rolled up in the corner, clothes that he'd obviously meant to wash were still piled messily in another, and she half expected her father to come up behind her asking her why she was standing on the threshold of his room. Gingerly she stepped inside and walked to the dresser. Kaoru knew that her father stored his important documents in the top right drawer and that the key to the drawer hung on a hook behind the dresser. Reaching for the hook, she found the key and slowly opened it.

Almost immediately her hands found stacks of papers. She pulled them out and scanned them for relevant information. They were loans and bills. The first stack was from the bank and dealt with the loan her father had to pay back on the dojo. She quickly stemmed through it trying to figure out how much she would have to pay and when. Setting that aside, her hand hovered over the second stack and she held it up to see. Her father had taken a second loan to offset the first and this one she realized wasn't just an ordinary loan. She had never heard of the man-Gohei Hiruma- who her father had taken the loan from and something about it seemed shady to her. She looked through the pages and stopped at the second to last one, her gaze seemingly fixed on one line in particular. Her father had all but signed off the dojo to loan sharks and she had less than a week to make sure that the dojo stayed in her possession. Fumbling, she grabbed the stacks, and walked out of the room towards the car. The officer didn't say anything to her as she walked out and she was glad. She didn't want to explain the information she'd found just yet. Walking out and seeing Kenshin, she got in the car.

"The police station please." Kenshin nodded, driving her to the police station. When she got there, she immediately went to Aoshi's desk and placed the stack in front of him causing him to look up at her with a scowl.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is." Aoshi picked up a stack and began assessing it. He ordered her to sit and then looked into the matter.

An hour later as she nursed a cup of black coffee Kaoru listened intently to what Aoshi was telling her. When she'd stormed in earlier he had been angry at her, but as soon as he looked at the papers he calmed down and instead started perusing them. She wasn't sure of what else she could do so she had sat in the station, calmly waiting for an explanation.

"Only your father signed this contract. If he left the building to you in a will and you can pay back the bank loan before the time specified here then the dojo is yours."

Kaoru bit her lip as she thought. She didn't know if her dad had a will to being with. As for the loan yet to be paid, Kaoru didn't know if she had enough money to pay it back either. She grit her teeth in frustration and shoved a few errant bangs out of her eyes. If anyone knew of a will her father left behind it would be their lawyer, Mr. Genzai. She'd have to talk to him about the will but if she could at least pay back the remainder of the loan she'd have some headway.

"Mr. Genzai, our lawyer would know about the will. As for the loan- how much is left?"

"$6,500." Kaoru grimaced. She had about seven-thousand dollars stored in her savings account and she could pay off the loan for now. The repairs to the dojo however would now have to wait a while. Mind decided, she stood up.

"Thank you. I think I'll go to the bank and pay off the loan today. As for the will, who is going to contact Mr. Genzai?"

"We will do it." Aoshi answered sliding a sheet of paper towards her. "Just leave his contact information here." Kaoru nodded, belatedly congratulating herself for remembering to bring her lawyers calling card with her. Leaving the information with Aoshi she turned back to Kenshin who still was by her side.

"I suppose you couldn't give me a ride to the nearest Bank of Japan building."

Kenshin shook his head, leading her out to his car and driving them to the building he thought Kaoru was referring to. There was only one branch of the bank in this area. This time however, instead of just letting her enter the building by herself he walked in with her taking a seat in the reception area while she headed straight towards an empty teller.

"Hello ma'am. How may I help you today?"

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya- I'm here to pay off my father's loan on the Kamiya dojo." The lady nodded her head but asked Kaoru some questions nonetheless.

"I'll need identification please. Also, do you know if your account is connected to your fathers?" Kaoru knew the answer immediately. She'd often transferred funds to her dad, but not for the loan. When she'd seen his checking balance falter she'd given him some money to boost his income.

"It is." She handed the teller her driver's license waiting patiently for it to be returned. After a few moments it was and she let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what she would have done if the teller had told her that she couldn't pay back the loan.

"Thank you Ms. Kamiya. The current amount on the loan is $6454. Do you want to pay it back with the money from your savings or checking account?"

"Savings." She didn't have enough on her checking account anyway.

"And how much of the loan do you want to pay back?"

"All of it." The teller looked up at her shocked and Kaoru knew she must have sounded absurd. When she didn't falter her gaze, Kaoru found herself lying a little to save herself. She just hoped that the lie wouldn't come back to haunt her. "I just moved in with my boyfriend and we've decided to start paying some things off so that we can focus on other more important issues."

"Oh, good luck then." The teller began filing her transactions and after a few minutes looked up at her. "It's done. Is there an address we can send the final billing information to?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and she blatantly cursed herself for not finding the loopholes in her lie earlier. Turning towards where Kenshin was seated she waved to get his attention grateful when all he did was walk towards her after seeing her wave. When he got there she blushed but pointed him to the teller and explained what she needed omitting the information about him being her supposed boyfriend. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was looking for something she obviously wasn't. She had more important things to take care of for the moment. A few minutes later they were done. After walking out of the bank she collapsed into Kenshin's car again.

"We should go home for lunch." The words startled Kaoru but when she looked at the dashboard she found herself agreeing. They'd left the house at nine and it was nearing noon now. She'd function better if she had a full stomach.

"Sure."

The living room was empty when they walked in. Kaoru realized that it seemed odd to her after the chatter this morning and she briefly wondered where the occupants were. She followed Kenshin to the dining room where the two little girls from the morning were eating their lunch with Misao. She now had the answer to her question. Misao smiled at them and pointed to the two seats next to her at the table obviously meant for them.

"We weren't sure if you would join us, but we set up the table for you."

"Thank you." Kenshin stated for both of them as they seated themselves at the table. Kaoru helped herself to the fish and soup inwardly grinning at the taste of a good Japanese meal after months abroad. She ate neatly and diligently laughing at the two little girls stories of their morning and politely answering Misao's questions about the morning she'd had. After lunch was over, Kenshin went to wash the dishes, pushing Misao out of the room to take a nap along with the kids. Grumbling, but doing as they were told, the three left the kitchen allowing Kaoru to be alone with Kenshin.

He studied her. After her outburst this morning he realized that he'd been hovering over Kaoru and had immediately wished he'd approached the situation better. He liked her, he knew that now, but it was obviously not the time for either of them to think about a relationship. However, Kenshin still wanted her in this house. While they couldn't build a relationship now, he didn't want to risk it never happening if she left. He'd probably never see her again or lose the chance he had with her. Squaring himself, he began his speech.

"Kaoru, I'd like to talk to you about my offer." He prepared himself for her refusal, surprised when it came quickly.

"I can't Kenshin. You've got a family and this morning I woke up in your room. And you can't take care of me forever, though I do appreciate it."

He wondered who she was talking about when she mentioned a family as though he was married. Ayame and Suzume, he realized. He'd adopted the little girls when his cousin died. Of course she didn't know who they were. She didn't have to worry though, he was sure the girls wouldn't mind having a female figure in their lives again. As for the room Aoshi and Misao were staying in, it would be free in two days when they went back to their house on the other side of town. It had just made more sense at Christmas to have the two over than have Misao drive over when she was so heavily pregnant. He frowned trying to find a way to convince her to stay for at least a little while. He could always convince her to be a permanent guest later.

"Then at least stay till you find an apartment. The guest bedroom will be free in two days and the girls would appreciate having a female around."

She bit her lip and his eyes zeroed in on that action. Sometimes, he wished she wasn't so attractive, it'd be a lot easier to keep his hands to himself that way. Kenshin knew he'd offered her a good option. He was sure she wasn't going to go back to the dojo when it brought with it memories of her father. And there wasn't going to be anyone who would likely offer apartments this late into the Christmas season. She'd have a two week time period before she could move in anywhere. He watched as she flustered and then nodded her head.

"But I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"We'll see." He murmured more to himself than to her. She heard it nonetheless and quirked a brow in his direction. With a smirk he ignored her and went back to doing the dishes.

It was three in the afternoon when her phone rang and she picked it up hoping it was the police calling her at this time. Kaoru picked up the phone and began talking to the person on the other line. After a few minutes in conversation she knew that she was free until tomorrow when she had access to the documents her lawyer had sent to the police. She collapsed on the couch after she hung up a little pleased with the news that she had just received. Moments later there was a sound of laughter and as she watched two little girls came running into the room followed by Kenshin. Seeing her, they hastily climbed onto the couch and clutched onto her. Kaoru was surprised by the sudden bout of affection but accepted it while raising an eyebrow at Kenshin for an explanation. The redhead shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I have no idea why they were running away from me. I'm just their uncle." His eyes held mirth and she could tell he was finding humor in this situation.

"Not Uncle Kenny!" The younger of the two, Ayame, yelled. "Tickle Monster." Kaoru laughed at that. She hadn't had a good laugh in ages now that she thought about it and it amazed her how two little girls could suddenly make her day a little brighter. She felt a sudden need to hold the girls close to her and hug them or be held by someone in some way. Kaoru had needed the feeling of love and affection that she now missed from her father. Blinking a little to ward off the oncoming tears she looked back down at the girls. It wouldn't do if they caught her crying. The task was a hard one to do however.

"Girls, why don't we make some hot cocoa." Kenshin interrupted giving her a knowing look and a few minutes to compose herself. "Then we can play more with Ms. Kaoru." The girls looked at her then at Kenshin and then clambered off to the kitchen. Kaoru ran a hand through her hair and tried to compose herself. A few minutes and a good pillow hugging session later she felt calmer than before and approached the trio in the kitchen having realized a few things.

"I need to do some research for a while. Can I borrow your computer?" If Kenshin was surprised by her request, he didn't show it and told her she could use the one sitting in the living room. Thanking him, she took a seat back on the couch and pulled the laptop to rest in her lap. By the time the hot cocoa was placed in the living room she'd narrowed down her list of funeral homes to two. Kenshin took a seat next to her while the girls made themselves comfortable in front of the coffee table.

"Would you care to hear a few thoughts?" She blinked at Kenshin, not expecting him to say anything and a little surprised when he did.

"When my cousin and his wife passed away, we went to the Yamanaka service. They were friendly and helpful." Kaoru nodded, taking his advice into consideration. She placed the laptop down on the coffee table and took up the untouched cup of hot cocoa. She'd have to do those details later. Maybe tomorrow, she just wasn't up to thinking about that today.

"Thank you." The girls were too busy in their own conversation and she didn't feel like sitting in silence. "How did you meet them?" She hoped she wasn't being too rude but he didn't seem offended by her question as he shifted a little closer to her.

"The cousin I was telling you about passed away last November. I took the girls in when no one stepped up." His voice was hollow and held an edge to it that told Kaoru there was more to the story and that now wasn't the best time to broach such a sensitive topic. She settled for finishing her drink as the sky darkened and the weather got considerably colder.

Three days later, the funeral took place. During that time Kenshin hadn't done anything more than be there when she needed him. He was slowly growing on her and the dependence she had on him was startling. The funeral home had been contacted with him there as her guiding anchor. It was only an hour ago that her father's funeral had ended. She stood by his grave in silence, not caring that the wind was cold and that it looked like the sky was about to let loose a torrent of rain or snow. A hand gently squeezed one of hers as she took in the finality of the moment. She'd known her father was gone but now that his body was buried in the ground the realization struck that he was never going to return. She now carried the Kamiya name and line and she was suddenly alone in a world where she'd always had someone. Kaoru was pulled into an embrace and briefly she recognized the cedar scent of Kenshin before she let loose the torrent of emotion within her. It was time to move on.

A few hours later, she snuggled on the sofa next to Kenshin. The police had found some fingerprints on a knife earlier that matched Gohei Hiruma's perfectly. They had intention to suspect that the man might have committed the crime because he was sure Kojishiro wouldn't pay and having him eliminated would give them the dojo. What they couldn't do was say for sure it was Gohei who did it. Not at least, until the questioning happened. As far as Kaoru knew they were questioning the brothers separately today and the officers hoped to have this case solved by the New Year. She'd like that too. It would be nice to start the year on a somewhat happy note.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin's hands idly played around with her hair as he curled some of it around his fingers.

"Do you think they did it?" She asked staring at the Christmas tree.

"Your father didn't have many enemies Kaoru. And Aoshi is an expert at getting people to confess."

The words didn't really soothe her fears but she felt more at ease. She looked down at their intertwined hands. Kenshin had been a source of warmth and acceptance during this time and she was reluctant to move away from him. But she wasn't sure what their relationship was. He didn't have any qualms about holding her while she cried or always having some form of physical contact with her. She knew that he wanted something more but she wasn't sure if she felt the same way and right now she didn't know if she was treating him right. She'd needed the physical comfort before but after a while, when her father's passing wasn't looming over her thoughts, she wasn't sure if she'd still want to be held by him like she was now. To put it simply, she was scared that she was relying on him for all the wrong reasons. A sigh forced her to stop her musings and regard the object of her thoughts.

"I'll only move when you're ready." She blinked realizing the implication of his words and suddenly feeling apprehensive. Why did she suddenly have the feeling he already knew something she didn't? He leaned forward and swiftly kissed the corner of her mouth before untangling himself. She wanted to ask him what he'd meant by the kiss but by the time she was ready he'd disappeared into the kitchen. Startled and a little cold she drew her legs closer to her and rested her chin on her knees. Soon after Kenshin disappeared her phone rang. Swiftly moving across the room, she picked it up with baited breath. Moments later, she ran into the kitchen. A half hour later she was sitting in front of Saito Hajime's desk in the police station.

"Both Kihei and Gohei Hiruma confessed." He informed looking at her. She was agitated and hoped that it wasn't the only reason that he had called her to the police station. She was going to hurl something at the officer if this was the important information he'd mentioned on the phone.

"Is there anything else officer?"

"Yes Ms. Kamiya." He shot a glare at Kenshin before addressing her again. "I'd prefer to have this discussion in private though." She shot a look at Kenshin and he made a word of protest before agreeing and heading out the door. She knew that if he heard any sound of protest or fear from her he'd rush into the room. The thought made her a little less apprehensive about being alone with a room with Saito. As soon as Saito was sure Kenshin was out of the room, he spoke to her.

"Am I to assume Dr. Genzai will be your lawyer for this case Ms. Kamiya?" She was still a little uneasy about the officer. There was something in his gaze that made her just a little wary of herself every time she walked into his office. At her nod, he continued.

"I admit Ms. Kamiya, I am rather curious as to where you were when the incident occurred." The accusatory tone of his voice had her immediately on the defensive and she felt under attack. Standing up, she addressed Saito with a heated glare. For him to dare to say this was an insult to her and her family and she'd never taken those lightly.

"Listen here sir," she spat, "I was in Mongolia doing my cultural anthropology dig. The dig ended the day my father died and rest assured Mr. Saito if I was aware of the situation I would have done everything in my power to prevent it."

Angry, she stormed out of the room and walked out of the police station. Kenshin didn't say anything but followed her out of the station and drove them home-though it was technically his home and not hers. Kaoru ran upstairs to the guest bedroom as soon as they arrived and collapsed on the bed when she was inside. Taking a pillow she screamed into it and then grabbed a second before screaming into it as well. When she felt a little calmer she took a deep breath and sat up a little. There was a knock on the door and then someone walked in. She knew who it was even without turning around. Sitting up a little to look at him she waited to see what he said.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

A silence descended on the room in which both studied the other a little. After a few moments Kenshin hesitantly reached forward and brushed some errant bangs from her face. Kaoru found herself leaning into the touch realizing how warm and gentle his hands were. She carefully studied Kenshin's face. He had a strong jaw line and his eyes held were swimming with flecks of gold. Strands of his red hair fell across his eyes and the want in them drew her in. She wasn't sure when she realized that Kenshin had been a presence she wanted in her life. Was it after the funeral when he'd offered her acceptance? Or was it now when he came to see her? She didn't know if she was the instigator of the next action or if he was but when his lips crashed into hers she found she didn't care. His hand which had been stroking her hair moved to caress her face while his other hand rubbed smooth circles into her hip. Kaoru tangled her hands into his hair and pulled startled at hiss he made when she did so. Wanting to hear it again she pulled once more and was rewarded with a particularly bruising bite on her lips. She hardly registered it when her back hit the sheets but when his mouth left hers to trail kisses down her jawline her brain took hold of her actions. She pulled at his hair again hoping to get his attention. A few tugs later, he looked down at her through golden eyes.

"We can't do this now." The words had been harder for her to say than she'd realized. However they were true. Misao had taken the girls out and would be back any minute. She couldn't get caught with Kenshin if that was the case. Kenshin closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he opened them again they were violet with specks of gold shimmering within.

"Later." He amended leaning down and kissing her mouth chastely one more time. Kaoru watched him walk out of the room thinking back on what had just occurred. She knew she could no longer deny the attraction between them but she still wanted to get some stuff cleared and out of the way, namely the things associated with her father's murder. She'd already come to Kenshin a broken mess, she didn't need to bring in more baggage to the relationship.

Two days later however, she sorely regretted her words. With the Hiruma brothers behind bars she was now free to move on with her life knowing that the men who'd murdered her father were locked up. She'd found a local builder who was willing to rebuild the dojo and had given her an estimate cost that confirmed her fears. Her bank account didn't have the money to sustain the repairs. A series of footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see Kenshin standing in the entryway to the kitchen. He'd gone up to put the girls in bed but had returned faster than she'd expected; she still hadn't finished the dishes. Kaoru wasn't sure what to do in the situation. She and Kenshin had been tiptoeing around the sexual frustration occurring between them. Kenshin had initiated touching more than once, his fingers lingering on hers when they passed food at dinner or his thighs grazing hers when they sat on the couch together. Beyond that though, he'd done nothing. She wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to make a move because frankly if he didn't do something soon she was liable to jump him. Looking down at the sink she was pleased to see she'd finished her task. Drying off her hands, she looked back at the entryway and started. Kenshin still leaned on the corner of the entrance taking her in with eyes that had bled into gold. Remembering the last occurrence with those eyes she couldn't help but blush. One moment she was looking at him and the next he was in front of her his lips on hers. She felt the cool surface of the fridge hit her back as he plundered her mouth and heard a faint flutter of magnets hitting the floor but ignored them. When he pulled away both were out of breath and she couldn't help but say the words she'd wanted to say for a while.

"Your room or mine?" Grinning, he picked her up, ignoring her squeal and climbed the stairs. All too soon Kaoru found herself in a bed that she remembered from her first night at the house with Kenshin looming above her. He regarded her with a heated gaze before leaning forward and claiming her lips again. Needless to say Kaoru didn't leave his room that night, not that she was complaining really.

Kenshin looked down at the raven haired woman gracing his bed. He eyed the creamy expanse of her skin and wondered how long it would take to wake her up. Strands of her hair curled over her shoulder and his hand eagerly found the ends twirling them around his fingers and watching in fascination as the curls his fingers made quickly disappeared. Unable to help himself his lips found her shoulder and he chuckled when she fidgeted in her sleep. Kaoru swatted him a little trying to get some more sleep but when he didn't stop she opened her eyes. He loomed over her when she woke and grinned down at her coyly. Her eyes still had a slightly dark glaze to them and he loved that look. In the three months that he'd known Kaoru he found himself taking note of her everyday mannerisms and memorizing them. Like right now, when her nose crinkled and her eyes narrowed a little to show she was a little displeased at him. Unable to help it he let out a little laugh and dropped a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth to quell further protests.

"It's too early." She groaned out awake but unhappy to be so.

"We have to go to the courthouse today." Kaoru wrinkled her face again. The Hiruma Brothers were now in jail and their trial was over. All she had to do was sign the deed to the dojo making her the new owner.

Kenshin brushed his hands over her face pushing those ever present bags out of her face. At times like these he realized he wanted more from Kaoru but wasn't willing to push it. She'd already been through so much and he wanted to prevent her from going through experiences like that again. Kenshin had given Kaoru and idea of what he wanted but was waiting for her to make the next move. She'd been in his house for three months now and had been a regular guest in his bed. Beyond that, the girls had taken a fond liking to her and their relationship had become more intimate as well. He'd been footing the repairs for the dojo, after major persuasion from his part. He'd prefer to not think about that particular argument.

Kaoru pushed some of his hair behind his ear studying his face and trying to find out why he was so energetic this morning. She'd often woken up to his teasing touches but he seemed to want something more out of them today and she wasn't sure what it was. She knew he'd been hinting at things for weeks now. When she thought about it she wasn't sure what was keeping her from letting their relationship progress. Maybe if she got over whatever it was then she could put a name to whatever it was they were in. Now that there was nothing holding her back Kaoru realized she wanted to step in headfirst into this relationship.

"We're going to the courthouse right?" He nodded his head and she paused wondering if she should voice the thoughts that were going through her head. Kaoru wasn't impulsive when it came to large life decisions but she couldn't help but think of other things courthouses gave, things such as marriage licenses. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the words. Her courage from moments before had just disappeared. Trying to save herself she changed the topic.

"If you make breakfast, I promise to not take too long getting ready." Kenshin watched as she bit her lip knowing that she had something else on her mind but deciding not to push it at the moment. They needed to get going soon if they were going to make it to the courthouse on time. Gathering himself, he moved off the bed and began shrugging some clothes on. He looked back to the bed noticing that Kaoru had moved so that she had a perfect view of him.

"We might never make our appointment if you keep this up." He warned. With one last smirk at the bed he walked out of the room.

An hour later, Kaoru clicked the pen in her hands and set it down pushing the paper over to Mr. Genzai. He looked at it briefly before giving her a smile and handing her the deed.

"Congratulations Kaoru, the dojo is now yours."

She nodded placing the deed in a folder she'd borrowed from Kenshin. Standing up she squeaked when she was pulled into an impromptu embrace by her lover. When they pulled away, he held her hand and they let Mr. Genzai lead the way out. He bid them goodbye outside the room going back to his office. Kenshin led her a little ways down the hallway and stopped in front of the reception area. She wasn't sure what they were doing here, as far as she knew their work at the courthouse was done. She could easily think about the ideas floating in her head earlier that morning but she wasn't sure if Kenshin was interested in something that permanent. He squeezed her hand and addressed the receptionist.

"How do we apply for marriage licenses?" The receptionist smiled and answered his question.

"If you have identification and are ready, all you need to do is have two witnesses on hand and a judge to officiate. Were you planning on getting one?"

"Yes." He looked at Kaoru and she was startled by the determination in his gaze. "If it's okay with you?" Kaoru wasn't sure what to think. She realized that Kenshin had become her anchor when she needed him and now that she thought about it she kind of liked it that way and _would_ mind if it changed. She wasn't sure if it would be a good idea but she'd already begun living with him and he'd treated her in a way that she'd like to think a husband would. There really wasn't much to think about was there?

"I'd love to."

She didn't know how Kenshin managed it but two hours later she walked back into his house as Mrs. Himura. Aoshi and Saito had been their witnesses and while the wedding wasn't the perfect one it was enough for her. She'd had lots of things happen to her in the past three months and marriage hadn't been on that list when she'd left Mongolia. It was now. Giggling, she sank onto their bed- she felt giddy being able to call it that now- and smiled when Kenshin walked in moments later.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mrs. Himura- I like it." He grinned coyly walking over and looming over her. She giggled leaning back and tumbling onto the bed. He leaned over her and she smiled at him.

"I love you Kaoru." Giggling she pulled him down and whispered in his ear three words.

"Love you too." Moments later, Kenshin kissed her hard and she melted into her loving husband's embrace. She kind of liked being Mrs. Himura a lot.


End file.
